


The Hopeless Optimistic

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, More tags to be added, Other, who has a special name because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you call yourself optimistic, why don't you understand my ideals about hope?" Komaeda asked him suddenly and he responded immediately.<br/>"If you believe so much in hope, then why are you so pessimistic?"</p><p>In which William and Komaeda are roomates in Hope's Peak Academy and always have reasons to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hopeless Optimistic

**Author's Note:**

> I created a ship that wouldn't ever exist if I wasn't here.  
> I'm not sorry for anything bye.  
> I may make a better summary when I get the idea.

"Hey, are you alright?"  
He woke up to the sound of a strangely familiar voice and when he opened his eyes there was nothing else than a stranger in front of him, who he was sure he never saw before. Except in mirrors. No there was definitely something wrong with it, this had to be a sort of nightmare or something like it. The stranger was no one else than himself which made him seriously question his identity there. 

Last thing he remembered was a school, at least it looked like it to him. In fact he couldn't really tell, his recollections were melting with a weird vision of a virtual world he was positive he never stepped a foot in it. Unrealistic battles were happening there, with weapons you could only see in video games. Fans, energy fields, laser arrows? Some kinds of monsters were also in the floating mountain, attacking four teenagers he didn't recognized. The weirdest in this vision was himself, he was fighting them as well instead of the monsters and it perturbed him a lot - in a game it would be logical for him to destroy creatures yet he was trying to kill humans. All of it made no sense. His attire was dark and he carried a big sword, that at least seemed close to some weapon he would choose. It was gone as soon as it appeared, leaving him very confused. Was it a memory of a simulator? It would make sense as all the scene was seen through his eyes, and not through a screen, all the avatars looked human and he moved all his body by himself, he didn't merely played on a console. Then if it was a simple memory, why was it appearing so suddenly, so clearly when the rest of his memories were completely blurred? 

He remembered a huge building, Hope's Peak Academy he thinks. The name of Kadic Academy was on his lips and he wondered if it was one of his previous schools. In fact it was very strange how his memory was completely exact when it came to events that happened at home. But then nothing reminded him of his middle school. If he concentrated much, he had the sight of a park that seemed nothing but normal, an old house in the middle of the woods. A factory that looked abandoned. What was all that? He remembered going in there with someone else, but who was it? The rest of the memory was very dark and impossible to recognize until there was a blinding light that seemed to paralyse him and he lost all his senses. Probably fell unconscious. Well he was pretty fucked now, he never expected to be amnesiac, especially not in front of a carbon copy of him in a tropical island.

"Are you listening? That would be great if you did, I wouldn't lose my time." the other interrupted his thoughts with an annoyed voice.

Feeling a little guilty to ignore the one who woke him up, he apologized.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost here. Do you know why we are here? I don't remember coming here at all."

The one he expected to be his sibling scoffed and let out an exasperated groan.

"There's a big problem then!" he exclaimed, looking disappointed as if he expected him to explain the situation. "I don't remember a single thing."

He was shocked, he hadn't thought a second someone else could be an amnesiac like him.

"You forgot everything?" he couldn't stop himself from asking, although that was probably going to piss the other even more. "Don't you have any recollection of your family or something?"  
He merely shook his head, mouthing 'nothing' and he was suddenly feeling quite bad for him, at least himself wasn't a complete amnesiac.

"Wait" the thought came abruptly and he felt lame for not thinking of it before. "What's your name?" he asked his copy, feeling a little afraid of the answer.  
But the other only shook his head faster, saying he didn't know at all and he felt distressed. It was going to be difficult if none of them could remember anything. He snapped out of his anxious thoughts at the look the other gave him, waiting for him to say something. Oh, he's supposed to say his name isn't he?

"I'm William Dunbar and I come from.. Um Scotland I think? I think my family came from here but I've been in France since a long time thought, I guess we wanted to move. I stayed at a boarding school around Paris I think, it was called Kadic Academy however I have no idea how it looked like. There was a factory nearby, I think it -"

"It's not important right now!" the other interrupted him and William was beginning to be annoyed by his rude attitude.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" his copy asked with a hint of desperation in his voice. William couldn't blame him, it must be very frustrating not to know his own identity.

"One of my siblings I guess." The other shoot him a surprised look he didn't understood.

"I mean you look exactly like me, who could you be except my twin?" William explained clumsily.

"You're serious?" his twin didn't seem to remember his own face.

"Yes you do! You only have.. different clothes that's all."

"I guess I really am then." he replied simply.

William thought of it for a moment, and proposed they could give him a temporary name for now, at least before he could remember his own, and the other seemed to think it was a great idea.

"What about Will?"

"No, that's lame. I'm not going to be called like you."

"Okay find it yourself then!"

His supposed twin thought for a moment before saying he would like to be called Wallace and he didn't dare saying it wasn't so different and it really wasn't necessary to make such a fuss about it. It was just a temporary name after all.

"We should join the others." Wallace finally said, acknowledging William's curiosity. He explained he woke up a little before with some other teenagers and they reassembled on a large place, they were waiting for them. 

They walked in silence, allowing William to focus on his thoughts and memories. He really hoped the other teenagers would be able to help them with that, the situation was really confuse and he didn't know what to think. To make all of this even weirder, he was sure he was hearing whispers of his name. Once again the voice was familiar, but it wasn't really his this time and Wallace didn't seem to notice everything so William wondered if he was imagining it yet it sounded so clear. It was stranger than everything else, especially with the burning sense of anger that overwhelmed him every time he heard the odd whisper and he tried to ignore it. Even if he knew it was pointless, he tried to concentrate again, to bring back memories or a vision - anything that could help them. 

But all he got was the unnerving rasp that wouldn't go away, remaining like a bug. William was a little surprised by his reluctance to listen to it, as if it was the last thing he'd like. His whole body was tensing in displeasure at the sound and he knew he was afraid of this voice, but he couldn't remember why. There was something important linked to it, that much was sure, a part of his past that would probably help him solve this mystery and even if he was scared of the power that thing he didn't remember had on him - he almost never reacted so intensely to one thing, let alone the fact it was only a mere voice, nothing particularly threatening - William felt like if he wanted to have any information he would have to listen to it.  
'William, you're at home.'


End file.
